Running Scared
by WillowSioui
Summary: SnapexOC SiriusxOC Marauders Era. Within the Order of the Phoenix is a new member, and an old friend of the Marauders, Lily Evans and, oddly enough, Severus Snape. What happens when the past comes back into the future and disrupts the balance?
1. Enter Mackenzi

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish. This belongs to J.K. Rowling, all bow down to her. ****J I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

Severus Snape sits in a high-backed chair, scowling at the people that are mulling about and talking. He watches the plump little Molly Weasley try to make food for the lot of them, screaming at her twin sons who keep using apparition to poke her and disapparite away again. He sighs deeply, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples as if to ward off an oncoming headache. The door to Grimmauld Place open, and Remus Lupin walks in with a figure behind him. The figure is slight and relatively short, definitely female, wrapped up in a travelling cloak with the hood pulled over their face. Severus looks up with a scowl at the disturbance, and the whole house grows quiet. The woman shakes off the cloak, and Severus nearly has a heart attack. The woman standing beside an openly-grinning Lupin is a woman, about five-foot-seven, with long blonde hair that falls straight down her back to her hips and bright blue eyes. She smiles cheekily, dimples flashing in her cheeks, her heart shaped lips parting to show brilliantly white teeth. Her all-black clothing contrasts with her golden beauty, her heels clicking on the floor. Sirius Black stands up and rushes over to hug her, his purple velvet coat flapping behind him.

"Mackenzi!" The woman laughs happily, and hugs the tall man back. She pulls away and smiles back at Lupin, who gives a shy but cheeky smile in return. Severus gets up from the table to move out of the room, but ends up becoming frozen on the spot as he hears her rich, smooth voice call out his name.

"Severus!" Severus slowly turns around, his whole frame stiff, to look down at Mackenzi, who is smiling softly up at him. A soft, warm hand finds its way to his cheek, "Severus, it's been too long…have you been alright?"

And with that, Severus stalks out of the room and quickly makes his way out of the door and across the street. He does not notice his feet moving away from the house, he just notices the faint warmness that is fading quickly from his cheek. He lets out a shaky breath and leans himself against a tree, shivering from the cold. His dark eyes look up through his greasy hair to the sky above, his breath coming in short gasps, his heart beating hard against his ribcage. Looking down at his pale hands, he shakes his head and starts to walk a little further, out of the light of the street, and uses apparition to leave the street and finds himself on a grassy knoll overlooking the city. Severus tightens his cloak about his shoulders, shaking off the feeling that he is not where he is supposed to be, a feeling that he had become used to in his school years. Looking up at the dark English sky, he sighs once more and closes his eyes. He will not be shaken by an old…friend, if he dares to call her that. He has a mission to do, and he _**will**_ finish it.

**Review, please! Sorry that the chapter is so short, I promise they won't all be like this!**

**~R**


	2. Christmas, 1975

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish. This belongs to J.K. Rowling, all bow down to her. ****J I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, December 24**__**th**__** 1975**_

Severus Snape sits on the ground by the Black Lake, knees pulled up to his chest. He rests his chin on his knees and gives a deep sigh as the sun disappears below the horizon. Hearing something coming up behind him, he spins around and onto his feet, wand drawn. Standing there is a young girl in her Gryffindor uniform, hands in the air and an amused expression on her face.

"Whoa, cowboy, take it down a notch!" Severus lowers his wand and shakes his head at the grinning blonde, who's hair is pulled into a ponytail at the base of her neck. He sits back down, and gestures for her to sit as well. Pulling his Slytherin cloak tighter around him, he tried not to watch her as she sits beside him, as to not make her think he is looking up her short skirt. Once she is seated, Severus looks shyly towards her through a curtain of hair. She is looking back at him with big blue eyes, and her heart-shaped lips turn into a smile.

"Happy almost-Christmas, Sevvy!" Severus looks down sheepishly, and she rests her head on his shoulder causing him to tense up.

"M-Mackenzi, w-what are you d-d-doing?" Mackenzi looks up at him, her head still on his shoulder, with a cute frown on her face. She snorts disdainfully, and looks out at the lake.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Kenzi? Geez…" Severus just decides to look back out to the water, but his view is interrupted by Mackenzi's hand shooting in front of his face, with something wrapped held in it. Severus takes it and looks at her suspiciously.

"What is it, Kenzi?" Mackenzi rolls her eyes and tells him that it is a Christmas gift, so he shrugs his shoulders and opens it, to see an old leather-bound writing journal. He feels Mackenzi sit up and look at him expectantly, and he looks towards her with wide eyes. Severus looks back down at the book, then reaches out and hugs Mackenzi tightly.

"Thank you, Kenzi! I've never gotten anything like this before…" Mackenzi laughs and leans back, and Severus suddenly looks distraught, "But I didn't get you anything in return!" Mackenzi assures him that he doesn't need to, and stands up, dusting off her skirt.

"Happy almost-Christmas, Severus Snape." Severus looks after her as she walks back to the castle and smiles softly.

"Happy almost-Christmas to you too, Mackenzi Darling."

******A Few Weeks Later…******

Severus sits in potions class, happily writing in his new notebook. Professor Slughorn tells the students that he is going to be stepping out for a moment and, as soon as he does, James Potter and Sirius Black turn around to sneer at him.

"Hey, Snivellus, what're you up to? Who got you that?" James taunts as Sirius picks up the journal. Severus tries with all his might to take it back out of his hands, but cannot. He snarls at the two of them.

"Give that back! Kenzi gave that to me!" James and Sirius both stare in shock as Severus picks the journal out of Sirius' hands and holds it close to his chest. James looks at Sirius.

"_Kenzi_ gave _him_ a _present_? No!" Sirius, however, does not decide to make a joking banter back at him. He pulls out his wand and points it in Severus' direction, a dangerous expression on his face.

"_**Incendio.**_" He says in a quiet, soft voice, and the journal catches fire, and Severus has to drop it onto the table to nurse his now-burnt hands. The students in the class either laugh or gasp, but Severus just stares as the journal slowly burns, tears welling up in his eyes.

"What, you aren't going to _cry_, are you?" Sirius sneers at him, causing him to turn and run out of the classroom, bump into a cursing Slughorn, and continue to run down the hall. He runs as far as he can, past the Black Lake, and towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He stands there and stares through watery eyes at the forest, wondering how quickly he would die if he decided to take a step in…Suddenly, there is a hand on his shoulder, and Severus spins around with his wand drawn, casting '_**Stupefy**_'. After the person is knocked back a ways and groans does Severus realize, with horror, that the person is Mackenzi. He puts his wand away and rushes over to help her sit up. She looks at him and smiles faintly.

"Ow. You really pack a punch there, kiddo." Severus apologizes profusely, and Mackenzi just shakes it off. She looks at him with a sad sort of expression, which he notices.

"W-what is it, Kenzi?" She sighs and tells him that she heard what had happened in his Potions class, and that she was sorry. He shakes his head and looks up at the sky, tears now dried on his cheeks. After he looks back down to his friend, he sees her smiling at him. Opening his mouth to ask what the smile's for, Mackenzi shoves a cookie into his mouth.

"You're having a bad day, so I thought a cookie would help settle your nerves." He swallows the bite of cookie and gives her a small smile. They hear an uncomfortable cough from behind them, and both fifth-years look over to see both Lily Evans and Rubeus Hagrid. Lily runs over and helps Mackenzi up, dusting her off. Mackenzi laughs at her worried friend and throws a playful wink over her shoulder at Severus, who in turn blushes.

"What did you _do_, Kenzi? What am I going to do with you!" Mackenzi laughs and tells her that she sounds like her mother, to which Lily retorts hotly, not wanting to sound old. Hagrid pats Severus on the shoulder, and the boy looks up to the half-giant, then backs off and dusts off his shoulder. Lily snorts.

"Why the dusting off, Sev? Is he contagious?" Mackenzi snorts out a laugh, while Severus can feel his ears get hot from embarrassment.

"I-it's not that, Lily! He's half-giant!" Lily raises an eyebrow, and Mackenzi stops laughing, with Hagrid looking a mixture of angry and hurt behind them.

"Sev, I'm muggle-born…"

"And I'm a half-blood!" Mackenzi finishes off. Severus blushes deeper, and turns on his heel to stalk off. Lily looks back to the half-giant, but wholly gentle gamekeeper.

"I'm sorry about him, Hagrid. He didn't mean it." The two girls say goodbye and start on their way back to the castle. Lily looks slyly at Mackenzi.

"Say, Kenzi, do you have a thing for Sev?" Mackenzi snorts out laughter, and shakes her head. The two go up to their dormitories, and Mackenzi flops onto Lily's bed as the red-haired Prefect changes.

"Say, Lily, do you have a thing for Potter?" Lily sputters and denies this, to which Mackenzi laughs, "He's not _that_ bad, you know. Sure, he's a bit cocky, but he's actually a pretty good guy."

"Yeah, sure. And I'm the Minister of Magic." both girls laugh for a while as they picture this, and Lily flops down beside Mackenzi. "Hey, what about Sirius Black? He's got a thing for you, Kenzi."

"I know." is all Mackenzi says, and she slides off of Lily's bed and onto her own, "Good night, Lily, and sweet dreams."

**Review, please! What do you think of Kenzi? Is she a Mary-Sue? Is anyone out of character? How is the writing? Please, longest reviews possible lol! J**

**~R**


	3. Conversations in the Kitchen

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish. This belongs to J.K. Rowling, all bow down to her. ****J I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**A/N:**** To 'SpencerReid', I am very aware that Severus is a half-blood. I was brushing up on his character to make it more believable, and it says that he still has prejudice towards muggles, muggle-borns and half-bloods. This is most likely spawned by his magic-intolerant father, who may have abused him physically, and definitely abused him verbally. Thank you for your question, however I would appreciate an actual review, and to have a simple question PM'd to me. Thank you.**

Severus looks around the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, sighing deeply in frustration. He watches as Mackenzi and Sirius have a slight verbal banter, while Lupin leans against a counter, grinning into his teacup. Harry Potter stands beside him, crossing his arms over his chest, and looks up at him.

"Did she know my mother, Professor?" Severus looks down at him and nods curtly before storming out of the room. Harry stares after him in confusion, while Sirius and Lupin are called out to another room. As Mackenzi is sitting down at the table, Harry coughs softly.

"M-miss Darling? May I ask you a question?" Mackenzi laughs at him and motions for him to sit, telling him to stop being so formal.

"Please, call me Kenzi; everyone does." she smiles at him sweetly, dimple showing, "What do you want to ask?" Harry thinks for a few moments, but decides to ask her the same question that he had asked his Professor a few moments before. She seems to think about it for a while, her eyes clouding over as memories come flowing back. Then Mackenzi shakes her head and smiles at him.

"Yes, I knew your mother. I knew your father, too. They were both the best people I have ever known." Harry grins openly at her, and she gives him a faint smile. She reaches forwards and brushes his hair out of his eyes., then leans back in her chair. "Severus is also one of the best people I've ever met." Harry gives her a shocked expression, but says nothing. Mackenzi stands up and walks out of the kitchen, and flops down onto a couch, falling asleep instantly, dreaming of blue eyes, cocky attitudes, and a certain potion maker…

**Review, please! I've noticed that the present-day chapters are a heck of a lot shorter, but the next one will be long once more!**

**~R**


	4. Valentines, 1976

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish. This belongs to J.K. Rowling, all bow down to her. ****J I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**A/N:**** I may be putting a little bit of RemusxMackenzi as well, actually. He's just so sweet…..and plot is always good lol!**

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, February 14th**__** 1976**_

Severus Snape stalks through the halls of Hogwarts, glowering at the stone floor. He hates Valentines, and always had. The day was a commercialized day for people to show each other their 'love'. As he walks through the halls he can see Mackenzi running up to him with a huge smile on her face. He braces himself as she flings herself at him, arms around his neck. Severus freezes as he sees everyone in the hallways staring at them incuriously. He understands, however. What would a beautiful girl like Mackenzi-_Kenzi_, he corrects himself-want with an outcast like himself? Mackenzi lets go of him and grabs onto his hand, pulling him through the halls at a walking pace, seemingly oblivious of the people staring in their direction and whispering behind their hands.

"K-Kenzi…they're going to think we're together…" Mackenzi shrugs her shoulders, looking cheerful.

"They can think what they want. I don't care, I want to spend the day with my buddy." The two of them walk for a bit in silence, when Mackenzi sighs. Severus, for the first time since they started walking, looks up from their entwined fingers and sees the Marauders walking their way. He tries to pull away, but Mackenzi pulls him towards her and lightly, but oh very swiftly, presses her lips to his and then whips around and jogs up to her group of friends. Severus places a shaking hand on his lips, face beating red and eyes wide as saucers. His hearts beats against his ribcage, threatening to burst right out of his chest. He turns as quickly as possible and runs away, back through the crowded halls of Hogwarts School.

As Mackenzi runs up to Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, Sirius forces his fists into his pocket and scowls at her.

"What are you smiling for, Kay? What'd you kiss that greasy snake for, huh?" James throws Sirius a warning glare, but Mackenzi's eyebrows shoot up.

"I'm sorry, Black, is that you being jealous? I really can't hear you over the whining." Sirius turns red in anger, and opens his mouth to say something, but James covers it.

"Yeah, Kenzi, it's because he's jealous. He just won't admit it, that's all." Mackenzi smiles in satisfaction while Sirius steams angrily. James then looks at Mackenzi, sighing.

"_However_, he does bring up an interesting question…why _did _you kiss Snivellus?" Mackenzi shrugs her shoulders and links her fingers with his, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I feel bad for him. He has it bad both here _and_ at home…" Remus nods his head in agreement. James goes to say something but Peter starts to stutter, making Sirius kick him.

"Out with it, rodent." Peter points a little ways off, where they can see a tall, dark and handsome seventh year giving Lily a Valentines and a bouquet of red roses. James sputter and then stalks forwards, Peter and Sirius following closely behind. Mackenzi looks up towards Remus, and smiles impishly.

"Not joining the festivities?" Remus laughs and holds onto her hand a little tighter.

"Nah, I've had about enough of their idiocy today." Mackenzi laughs at him and leans up slightly, her lips pressing against his light as a feather. Remus freezes for a few moments, then closes his eyes and leans down a little to place more pressure into the kiss. Mackenzi smiles as she pulls away.

"Happy Valentines Day, Remus." Remus smiles back at her, and brings her hand up to his lips, kissing it softly.

"Happy Valentines Day, Kenzi." Mackenzi turns and starts to walk away, and up to her dormitory. Once she gets there, she sees Lily sitting amongst a bunch of candy wrappings and the bouquet of roses to her nose. Lily looks up and smiles happily, pointing towards Mackenzi's bed. Mackenzi flops onto her bed and picks up a lone daisy, her favourite flower. She smiles and smells it, knowing that it could only come from one of two people: Remus Lupin or Severus Snape. The question remains…

_Which one was it?_

**Review, please! How are you liking it? Please, long reviews loved!**

**~R**


	5. When Nighttime Descendes

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish. This belongs to J.K. Rowling, all bow down to her. ****J I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**A/N:**** I may be putting a little bit of RemusxMackenzi as well, actually. He's just so sweet…..and plot is always good lol!**

The sun sets over London, England, casting ghostly shadows all over the city. Severus Snape opens the door to his room at 12 Grimmauld Place, fingering the clasps at the very top of his shirt. He opens the door and walks in, shirt unbuttoned to his collarbone, when he freezes and pulls out his wand, pointing it in the direction of the bed.

"_**Lumos**_!" he calls out, to see Mackenzi seated on the edge of the bed, smiling impishly and waggling her fingers at him. Severus rolls his eyes skyward as he puts his wand back after creating permanent lights in the room. He swings the door closed and crosses the room in three long-legged strides, throwing himself heavily into a chair. Reaching out to pour himself a glass of whiskey, he speaks.

"What are you doing here, Mackenzi?" Mackenzi sighs and plays with the hem of her shirt, and she looks straight at him, her blue eyes severe in the candlelight.

"It's been eighteen years since I've last say you, Sevvy…where did you go?" Severus' head snaps up to look at her, frowning as usual. He finishes off his drink, then refills it.

"I worked at Hogwarts, Mackenzi, after Lily died." Mackenzi snorts at him, and her expression softens.

"Is James still not worth mentioning, Severus?" he decides not to answer her, but instead finishes off his drink. He then sets the glass down and stands up, making a shooing motion with his hand.

"It's time for you to leave, Mackenzi…you seem to be good at doing that." Mackenzi stares at him for a while, then stands up and points her finger in his face, her expression full of such ferocity that even he is somewhat shocked.

"You have no right saying that to me, Severus Snape! You have made your own share of mistakes in your lifetime…more than most, and all of them making redemption a simple dream." She spins on the heels of her boots and stalks out of the room, slamming the door behind her so hard that a picture falls from the wall beside it. Severus sighs once more and looks between his bed and the bottle of alcohol that is not even half-done. After a while he reasons that they wouldn't miss him until late in the evening. And so he drinks until the morning hours, thinking of the mistakes that led to the death of the woman he loved, and the loss of the most important friendship that he had ever held…

**Review, please! Again, the present-day chapters are pretty short, but please give me a nice review either way!**

**~R**


	6. Bloodlines Revealed

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish. This belongs to J.K. Rowling, all bow down to her. ****J I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, March 10**__**th**__**, 1976**_

Severus walks through the Hogwarts grounds, and stops when he hears a familiar voice laughing. He hides behind a pillar and peeks around it to see, to his horror, Mackenzi sitting on a bench beside Remus Lupin, laughing at something that he had said. One of her hands is on his knees, and the two are smiling at each other. He nearly gags as he notices Remus tucking Mackenzi's hair behind her ear, and when he kisses her cheek she smiles and blushes a pretty shade of pink. Scowling even more as he notices Remus kiss Mackenzi lightly on the lips, but becomes angered as he watches her return the favour. He thinks about back on Valentines Day, the day that she stole his first (and possibly only) kiss, and here she is snogging one of the enemy! There is a loud cough from not far away and Severus, along with Remus and Mackenzi, look up to see James, Sirius and Peter walking up to them. The two in front immediately start to make fun of a blushing Remus, and Mackenzi catches Severus looking at her, so he runs away, hoping that she didn't recognize her. He continues to run until he reaches the Black Lake, where he can hear someone running up behind him. Turning around, Severus sighs as he sees Mackenzi.

"S-Sevvy, what were you doing hiding back there?" Severus looks towards the ground, feeling his ears get hot with embarrassment.

"You kissed me….on Valentines…and now…" Mackenzi smiles at him, then laughs softly.

"Sevvy, I was just giving you your Valentine's gift…it wasn't _supposed_ to mean anything more…" Severus stares at her, at the Daisy in her hair, and spits on the ground. He turns his back to her and starts to stalk off, but she continues to follow him.

"Severus, c'mon, I'm sorry!" Severus spins around, eyes blazing with anger.

"Don't '_c'mon_' me! _I_ was the one who sent you the Daisy! _Me_! And as for Lupin, you're with the enemy! I thought your were my _friend_!" Mackenzi stares at him for a long while, then starts to walk away in a huff. However, Severus is not done with her.

"Yeah, you run! It's all you're good at, you filthy little half-blood bitch!" Mackenzi spins around and glares at her best friend, tears standing in her eyes; this makes Severus regret what he said immediately.

"You're a half-blood too, Severus Snape. How dare you try to degrade me with that…term? I'm been _good_ to you! I've been your _friend_!" A tear streaks down her face and she brushes it away angrily, then turns and runs away, leaving Severus by the Black Lake, all alone once more.

Mackenzi bursts into her dormitory, scaring Lily and the other two girls that are rooming with them. She flops down onto her bed and starts to cry into her pillow, causing her roommates to all sit on her bed, Lily stroking her blonde hair.

"Kenzi, what's the matter?" Mackenzi explains to the three of them through tears, and Lily shakes her head slowly, apologizing on behalf of Severus. The other two girls explain, as kindly as possible, that they _told_ her that he was bad luck. Mackenzi sits up and looks at Lily.

"If only he actually knew the truth, huh Lils?" Lily nods while the other two look at her confused. Mackenzi sighs.

"He calls me a filthy half-blood, but in reality…my 'wizard' father is actually my uncle…I don't have any _wizarding_ parents, per se." The girls all hug her, until she shakes them off and dries her eyes. "Enough weeping. The guy has issues. It'll be alright; sorry for waking you all up, you can go back to bed now…" The four of them go to bed, and Mackenzi wonders if he would hate her even further if he knew….

**Review, please! Long reviews loved!**

**~R**


	7. Early One Morning

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish. This belongs to J.K. Rowling, all bow down to her. ****J I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**A/N:**** I may be putting a little bit of RemusxMackenzi as well, actually. He's just so sweet…..and plot is always good lol!**

Mackenzi saunters into the kitchen at 12 Grimmauld Place, and smiles sunnily at the tired-looking people at the surrounding table. Everyone gives her back expressions in varied degrees of disgust, and she ignores them whilst whistling a tune that no one had heard before. Suddenly a voice sounds from the doorway behind Lexie.

"Early One Morning, Kenzi?" Mackenzi turns around to stare at the brooding man, a faint smile crossing her lips. She nods her head once, in what looks like a mild bow, and then claps her hands, looking over at everyone else.

"Alright! Time for everyone to go back to their posts! Break is over!" Everyone groans, but they all decide to leave the kitchen against better judgment. Mackenzi then looks back to Snape and cannot stop herself before she throws her arms around his neck and hides her face in the crook of his neck.

"My god, Sevvy, it's been so long…I'm sorry for yelling last night…" The man with the ebony hair kindly, almost, pushes her away and fixes his robes with an arrogant air about him.

"You'd better be sorry. It truly was embarrassing to see you like that." And without another word he disappears out of the kitchen, leaving a shocked Mackenzi to her own scrambled thoughts.

**I truly cringe at how short these chapters are, but the story really lies when they were at Hogwarts, so….**

**~R**


	8. Running Scared

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish. This belongs to J.K. Rowling, all bow down to her. ****J I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**A/N:**** The song is an old English folk song by the name of 'Early One Morning'. I don't know who wrote it….J**

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, May 23rd**__**, 1976**_

Mackenzi wanders the school grounds alone after leaving Remus to the company of the other Marauders. She was not, in any way, a Marauder herself…she just happened to be their closest friend. Sighing deeply, she continues to walk towards Black Lake, running a hand through her hip-length blonde hair. The weather is particularly nice on this day, the sun shining and most people walking about without their cloaks or jackets, Mackenzi being one of them, her shirt spaghetti-strap in style, because it was just too warm to wear anything besides. She finds herself standing at the edge of Black Lake, smiling softly to herself, when she can feel somebody walk up to her. Turning around, she catches the eye of Severus Snape, who looks rightfully ashamed of something.

"K-Kenzi…I'm so…so sorry!" Mackenzi smiles suddenly, and holds out her arms to him, making him smile a bit, only the corners of his mouth turning up. Stepping forwards, Mackenzi hugs him briefly then takes his hand and pulls him towards a large tree overlooking the Lake. Severus sits down on the ground with his back against the tree, with Mackenzi laying down with her head in his lap, her eyes closed as a warm breeze flows over them. Severus smiles a bit and picks a book out of his book bag, and starts to read in silence. The two stay where they are for a while, until Mackenzi starts to hum a bit, then Severus slowly lowers his book as she begins to sing softly,

"_Early one morning,Just as the sun was rising,I heard a young maid sing,In the valley , don't deceive me,Oh, never leave me,How could you useA poor maiden so?Remember the vows,That you made to your Mary,Remember the bow'r,Where you vowed to be true,"_

After a while she trails off and opens her eyes to see Severus staring at her in shock. Starting to feel somewhat uncomfortable, Mackenzi stands and kicks off her shoes, stepping into ankle-deep waters of the lake. She can feel Severus walk up behind her, and smiles a bit as she can feel fear radiating off of him as he reaches forwards slowly and brushes hair off of her shoulder. Mackenzi looks towards him, eyes widened the tiniest bit, her perfect lips parted slightly. Severus cannot help himself as he slowly lowers his gaze from hers, and leans down towards her, his hair creating a curtain to hide his features. His lips brush her shoulder, as gentle as a butterfly, and Mackenzi's breathing comes somewhat faster than it had before. Severus winds one of his arms around her thin waist, and Mackenzi finds herself with her body pressed against his, a warmth spreading through her and her heart battering her ribcage viciously. Severus brushes her hair a little further out of his way and kisses her shoulder once more, then the crook of her neck. A small sigh escapes Mackenzi's lips as Severus hides his face in her neck, gently suckling the exposed skin there. After what seemed too soon, Severus pulls away from Mackenzi, just enough so that he can place a hand on her cheek and press his lips to hers. The kiss starts out slow and soft, the way Mackenzi would have thought from such an easily-frightened person, but then it grows and expands to a point where the both of them are breathless as the Slytherin pulls away from her. The two stare each other in the eye, and Mackenzi's eyes suddenly grow very wide and she pulls away, stumbling back onto the grass that comes before the river. Severus starts to walk forwards, but Mackenzi takes off at a run back towards Hogwarts.

************************Hogwarts*******************************************

Mackenzi continues running through the school grounds, and ends up bowling over somebody who yelps as they fall. She looks down in surprise at the person, who just happens to be Remus. Tucking her long blonde hair behind her ear, she gives him a smile and stands up, helping him to do the same.

"I'm sorry, Remus! Are you okay?" Remus nods his head and smiles back, kissing her forehead. The two of them smile and start to walk, but Mackenzi backs up a bit as she sees Lucius Malfoy, Rodolfus Lestrange, and both Narcissa and Bellatrix Black. Remus glowers but continues on his way, and Mackenzi stares at the four people in front of her, before she turns her back and continues away. As she does, she feels a strong hand grip her wrist and pull her backwards, and she spins around to see a maniacally grinning Lucius. He opens his mouth to speak, but he is interrupted by the familiar sound of James Potter's voice.

"Let her go, loser." Lucius glares in disgust at the Marauders, and throws Mackenzi's wrist back towards her as he spins around to walk away with the others. Mackenzi can hear Bellatrix saying something about a 'next time', and Narcissa looks sadly over her shoulder as they disappear. A pair of strong arms wrap around Mackenzi's waist, and she leans her head back onto Remus' chest. She can see Sirius scowling deeply every time he (accidentally) looks their way, and James is complaining about Lucius and his gang. Peter, like usual, is being ignored. Mackenzi looks around when James smiles suddenly, and Lily walks right past him and up to Mackenzi. She does, however, seem incredibly angry.

"How _could_ you? First off, you're with Remus here, and _second_, what are you doing toying with Severus' feelings? I could never expect it from you, Kenzi. Not you. Not in a million years." She then turns her back on Mackenzi and storms away, leaving everyone silent. Remus' arms fall away and Mackenzi turns to face him. There is a strong pang in her heart as she sees the absolute hurt and devastation upon his face, and then the livid expressions of James and Sirius. Mackenzi, for the second time that day, turns on her heels and runs as far through the castle as she can, up to the Common Room (the Fat Lady was offended when Mackenzi screamed the password at her), and up to her dorm. Her steps falter as she notices all of her stuff packed and outside of the dorm, and she decides to take it all up and find the room where she is supposed to be, which is very empty and cold. Once everything is dropped upon the dorm ground, Mackenzi bursts into tears.

***************************A While Later….**********************************

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, June 14**__**th**__**, 1976**_

Mackenzi had been alone all week-no one had spoken to her, including her small group of friends. She had never felt this lonely in her entire life. The air is chilly as Mackenzi makes the slow walk towards the great gates of Hogwarts. She had everything on her, including her luggage and pet. The small fruit bat is flying above her head, calling out into the night. Just as Mackenzi reaches the gates and pulls her cloak tighter about herself, she feels a very large hand rest upon her shoulder. Startled, she looks backwards to see the gamekeeper, Hagrid. He talks her into going to his hut, where she explains everything, tears pouring down her cheeks. Hagrid listens quietly and, once she is finished, he tells her that he knows what it is like, and that it will blow over eventually.

"But what if it _doesn't_?" Hagrid gives her a kind smile, his eyes understanding.

"It will. I don' know 'bout Any o' the others, bu' Remus isn' someone to hate yeh fer long." With that in mind, Mackenzi leaves Hagrid's hut and makes her way back to Hogwarts. Once she is near the castle, however, she catches a glimpse of Severus, causing her to drop all of her packs and jog over. He is sitting on a stone bench, watching her carefully, and that was when Mackenzi realises that she is not alone. Looking around her shows Lucius, Rodolfus, Narcissa and Bellatrix. Lucius walks forwards and takes a lock of her fair hair, bringing it up to his nose and draws in a deep breath. He catches her eye and holds it, then drops her hair and steps backwards.

"We've heard of your misfortunes, Mackenzi Darling. My proposal to you, however, is for you to join us…" Mackenzi looks at Severus, who is looking up at her with a faint smile and a gentle nod. Taking a deep breath, and knowing that she should be running as fast as she can, she nods her head and lets out an explosive breath.

"_I accept."_ Bellatrix goes crazy, cackling loudly and dancing around, bringing Rodolfus with her. Lucius nods to Severus as he throws his arm over Narcissa's shoulders, and the four walk away from Mackenzi and Severus. Mackenzi hardly has time to turn and look at him before Severus hugs her tightly.

"You have no idea how happy this makes me, Kenzi." Mackenzi laughs a little bit, and a smile spreads across her face. It feels good to smile after crying so much, and Mackenzi almost forgets her troubles, and the troubles to come from her accepting Lucius' offer. Severus kisses Mackenzi softly on the lips, then pulls away and drags her towards her stuff.

"C'mon, Kenzi, let's go…" And Mackenzi follows him, unsure about what is going to happen next, but ignores the feeling that whatever it is, it is not going to end well.

**Review, please! It's a bit longer than usual, so please love me! Long reviews loved! What do you think?**

**~R**


	9. Lest You Ever Forget

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish. This belongs to J.K. Rowling, all bow down to her. J I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

Rain hammers against the windows in number 12 Grimmauld Place. Severus Snape can hear people bustling about downstairs, but he does not care. Within the confines of this small room does he find a temporary comfort with the help of a bottle of brandy/ He is well into his drink when the door to his room, his sanctuary from the world, opens to reveal Mackenzi. Without a word Mackenzi slips into his room and silently shuts the door behind her, then cautiously makes her way towards the chair in which he is seated. She goes to her knees in front of him and lays her cheek against his knee, closing her eyes and becoming comfortable. Severus lets out a deep breath, not understanding how she could forgive him for everything that he had done and said to her. Looking down at her while his decanter refills his drink for him; he notices the dark appearance of the tip of a snake-head tattoo poking out from underneath the long-sleeved shirt that she is wearing. Just as he reaches down to pull the sleeve up, Mackenzi turns her big blue eyes up to him. Severus forgets instantly about her shirt sleeve and leans down slowly, his nose brushing hers, and Mackenzi turns her face up towards his, but a rapid knocking at the door causes the two to jump apart. They can both hear Mrs. Weasley call through the door sweetly, but neither person looks away from the other.

"It's time for dinner, Severus…" Severus places his brandy glass down beside him.

"I will not be down tonight." He replies, and they can hear a sigh as the plump woman leaves the vicinity of his door. As soon as she is gone back towards the kitchen, however, Severus grabs Mackenzi's face and pulls her up towards him, his mouth crashing down upon hers. Mackenzi's hands fly to his hair, fingers threading themselves into it, Severus' arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. Mackenzi's mouth opens and is attacked immediately by Severus' tongue, which explores her mouth violently, massaging her own tongue. He stands up, brining Mackenzi with him, both of them pulling and tearing desperately at each other's clothing. Severus rips Mackenzi's long sleeved shirt off of her and throws it across the room, lying Mackenzi down on his bed. He spreads her arms away from her body as he climbs on top of her, pinning her down to the bed. He moves his mouth from hers, landing kisses all along her jaw, down her soft neck and across her collar bone; down her arm and towards her wrist. He opens his eyes and looks down at the Dark Mark that is sitting upon her wrist, forever etched into the skin, then kisses it gently, causing a soft moan to escape Mackenzi's heart-shaped lips. He looks up from her wrist and goes back to his position directly on top of her, and his breath catches in his throat as her beautiful blue eyes open to stare at him with a mix of emotions…and Severus leans in to capture her mouth with his once more; molding it to hers. Mackenzi arches her back, pressing her body up against his, and Severus groans, relinquishing his grasp on one of her wrists to move it slowly down her body, across her hips, and to bring one of her succulent legs up to wrap around his waist. The two bodies fix together perfectly in a night that neither will forget for the rest of their lives…

**Review, please! I don't write stuff like this very often, as I've never had any experience…heehee…so please tell me what you think!**

**~R**


	10. The Lesser Evil

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish. This belongs to J.K. Rowling, all bow down to her. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, September 14_****_th_****_, 1976_**

**Mackenzi walks slowly down the stairs and into the Common Room, a tight knot in her stomach. As she does, however, she notices that the room is empty except for Lily Evans. Turning towards the portrait so that she can escape as soon as possible, she can feel Lily rush up and grab her arm, spinning her around to face her. **

**"Kenzi! I haven't seen you for so long…why haven't you been talking to me since the end of last year?" Mackenzi stares at her as if she is stupid, and then realizes that it is probably a joke that was set upon her by the Marauders, so she turns around and the portrait of the Fat Lady swings open, both girls seeing Severus Snape standing there with a small smile on his face. Mackenzi walks up to him and they both start to walk away, but Lily steps in front of them, making them stop.**

**"Mackenzi Evelyn Darling ****_what, _****in the name of Merlin, are you ****_doing_****?" Mackenzi continues to stare at her as if she had just professed her love to James Potter, and so Lily continues, "I got sick in potions near the end of last year, and all of a sudden I find that you and Remus broke up, you are in the Marauder's 'bad books', and you are hanging out with Lucius ****_Malfoy_****?" Mackenzi blinks a few times and shakes off Severus, who is desperately trying to get her to follow him away. **

**"Lily, are you saying that it wasn't you that told everyone about me kissing Severus?" Lily blinks, throws a viciously dirty glare in Severus' direction, and then looks back.**

**"It wasn't me. I swear, Kenzi, I would never hurt you like that." Mackenzi's eyes widen and she spins around to stare in shock at Severus. She opens her mouth to say something, but cannot because she is shaking so badly in anger.**

**"You….****_you_****!...****_I hate you!_****" She spins around and stomps off with Lily, leaving Severus standing in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. **

*******************By the Black Lake*****************************************

**Lily and Mackenzi walk briskly towards the four Marauders, who are standing beside the Black Lake. James is skipping stones across the calm waters, with Sirius trying to throw Peter into the lake. Remus is attempting to read a book a few feet away, but is distracted by the other three's antics. As the two girls approach them, James plops his newest rock back into the water, Sirius and Peter freeze mid-struggle, and Remus stands up while brushing himself off. Lily takes Mackenzi's arm and pushes her forwards as she explains what Severus and his associates had done to ruin things between everyone. Immediately, as if a switch had been turned on, James and Sirius runs towards  
Mackenzi with smiles and laughs, Peter falling into the water as soon as Sirius lets go of him. Remus, however, walks over slowly, a depressed expression on his face.**

**"Did you really kiss him, Mackenzi?" Upon closer inspection, Remus looks sickly, and Mackenzi can see a cane sitting on the grass behind him. He has a bandage poking out from underneath his shirt, and his face is solemn; his eyes haunted. Mackenzi gives him a small, wan smile.**

**"I returned his kiss before I knew what was happening…" Remus stares at her for a while, silent, his jaw twitching as he clenches it, and Mackenzi continues "I'm sorry, Moony, I know that isn't an excuse-" Before she can say anything else, however, Remus has pulled her towards him, his lips softly descending upon hers. Mackenzi's eyes flutter closed, but Remus pulls away before she can return.**

**"I forgive you." He cracks a smile, and Mackenzi throws her arms around his neck, smiling a smile that doesn't reach her eyes; near the edge of the woods is Lucius Malfoy, Rodolfus Lestrange, Narcissa and Bellatrix Black. On his knees in front of Lucius is Severus, his face cut and bleeding, and Lucius looks over to Mackenzi with a wicked smile before back-handing Severus once more before turning his back and leaving, Rodolfus and Bellatrix following at his heels. Narcissa sends Mackenzi a glare that she did not think could come from such a small girl as she helps Severus to stand and limp away. Mackenzi hugs Remus tighter, burying her face into his chest. She knows now that she has to choose one or the other…but her choices are both horrible. Leave Remus, who would likely have no one else to comfort him because of the monster he becomes once a month; or stay with Severus, a person who surrounds himself with every-day monsters, and who is turning into one himself. **

**_It's time to pick the lesser evil…no matter what sacrifice is needed…_**

**Review, please! This chapter is a little bit shorter than the other flashback chapters, but I hope you like it!**

**~R**


	11. When Morning Comes

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do with it. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**A/N:**** Did you know that Daniel Radcliff is 5'5"? He's my height, and I'm a girl!**

Light floods through the windows of an upper room in number 12 Grimmauld Place. Severus Snape rolls over in bed, only to rest against a soft object. His eyes open slowly as to not burn them in the bright sunlight, and they travel down a half-covered body trapped within tangled sheets. His expression minutely softens as he slowly disentangles himself from the sheets, making his way towards a small on-suite. He turns on a tap and steps under the water of a shower, standing and thinking. Had he ever imagined he would see Mackenzi again? No. Had he ever imagined that she would ever care for him like this, after all he had said and done? No. Severus allows the water to travel over his body, his eyes staring blankly forwards at the rather dirty wall. A rustling noise sounds from the bedroom and Severus turns his head to look, water dripping into his eyes. The scene he sees is one that he will never forget; Mackenzi had rolled over onto her back, the sunlight shining down upon her glorious and beautiful golden hair. The sheets have slipped slightly, and they now barely cover her well-formed breasts; her left thigh is exposed and succulent as ever…Severus shakes his head once more and turns off the shower water, stepping out and drying himself off with a small towel. Once he dresses himself again, he walks towards Mackenzi's sleeping body and reaches forwards, brushing some of her long hair out of her face; this makes Mackenzi loll her head towards his hand, her heart-shaped lips parting with a sigh…and Severus leaves the room as quickly as he possibly can.

**Review, please! Long reviews are best! And again, I apologize for the shortness of the present-time chapters….most of the story is in the flashbacks!**

**~R**


	12. By the Lake

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do with it. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, September 19th, 1976**_

_Severus Snape sits by the Black Lake, sighing in frustration as he nurses the wounds that had been given to him earlier that week. His eyebrow and his lip are split and bleeding, and an ugly bruise is beginning to creep its way upon his cheek. This does not concern him very much, however; he is used to much worse beatings back home. His gentle fingers prod the bruised cheek, while he thinks of the black eye that is forming. AS he dwells upon this, there is a small sound upon the grass and Severus looks up to see the Marauders. James and Sirius are grinning maliciously as they pull out there wands. Snorting in disgust at them, Severus looks back out towards the lake. _

_"Go ahead; kill me." Tears form in his black eyes, "I have nothing left to lose." James and Sirius both look at each other, their smiles broadening. They, in unison, raise their wands to throw curses at him, but they are interrupted by a clear, crisp voice that cuts through the air._

_"EXPELLIARMUS!" Their wands are stripped from their grips and they both see Lily Evans with her wand pointed at them, holding their wands in her other hand. Beside her is Mackenzi, and both are marching towards them in a towering fury. Lily looks straight at James and Sirius and begins to scream at them about hurting Severus, and the two both look slightly disconcerted. Mackenzi ignores the two as she notices that Lily has them (almost) under control, and squats beside him, squishing his face in-between her hands as she forces him to look her in the eye. _

_"Don't you ever," She begins in a low, dangerous voice, "__Ever__ give up! Do you realize how sad I'd be if you were killed?" Severus blushes scarlet as her words sink in, and blushes even deeper when Mackenzi throws her arms around his neck and pulls him into an embrace. She turns her mouth towards his ear and whispers, her lips brushing against his ear, "Severus, you mean the world to me…never give up the will to live…" Severus takes a few deep breaths and wishes, for once, that she was not so close to him that she can feel his heart hammering against his ribcage. Before he can respond, however, Remus Lupin had limped their way, leaning heavily upon his walking stick, and had pulled Mackenzi by her arm to her feet. Everybody freezes as they notice the uncharacteristically grim expression on Remus' face; his grip tightening on her upper arm._

_"You can't have us both…" He whispers, but it seems like a shout in the deathly quiet that surrounds them all. Mackenzi stares at him in surprise, a breeze lifting her hair and flapping it about in odd directions. Taking her prolonged silence as the answer that he dreaded, Remus lets go of Mackenzi's arm and turns around to limp briskly up towards the castle. The other three Marauders hurry off after him, Sirius gesticulating wildly. Lily turns around and looks sadly upon Mackenzi and she, too, walks back up towards Hogwarts. Severus slowly stands up and walks over to her, gently taking her hand, and Mackenzi turns to face him as he pulls her towards him. Mackenzi hides her face in his shoulder, letting out a soft sob; tears streaking down her face. Severus holds her there for a quiet while, stroking her hair and humming tunelessly for her, a song that she enjoys immensely; __Early One Morning__. The sky starts to become dark, and Severus slowly pulls Mackenzi away from him, wiping her tears away with his thumbs, earning a watery smile from Mackenzi._

_"Thank you…" she breathes, and Severus just gives her a smile, and leans forwards to kiss her forehead._

_"Anything for you, Kenzi." _

_**Review, please! What do you think? Please, tell me everything! I'll give you a cookie if you dooooo! **_

_**~R**_


	13. A Piece of Yourself

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do with it. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

Mackenzi walks down the stairs in number 12 Grimmauld Place, and towards the kitchen where some amazing smell is wafting out. She attempts to find some comfort in an oversized sweater that she is wearing, but this seems impossible. Once she walks through the kitchen doorway, she is bombarded by 'hellos' and she takes her seat beside Lupin. Mackenzi pulls her hip-length hair into a messy pony, and rubs her eyes to get the sleep out of them. Mrs. Weasley makes food and dishes it out, and Mackenzi only then realizes how hungry she is, considering she had skipped dinner the night before. She pushes up the sleeves of her sweater and goes to dig in, but everyone present gasps and Mackenzi stands up to find multiple wands pointed right at her. Both Sirius and Lupin jump in front of her, their hands out in a protective manner.

"Stop! It's not what it looks like!" Everyone stares incredulously at Lupin, and Bill Weasley slowly lowers his wand.

"Then what _is_ it?" He nods his head towards Mackenzi's left forearm, where she then realizes the Dark Mark is sitting upon it. Mackenzi fumbles to pull the sleeve down, and places a comforting and gentle hand on his lower back; he looks at her and she smiles.

"I assure you, the story is much too long for breakfast." The many wands seem to disappear, and everybody sits down in their spots. Sirius is grinning wolfishly, and Lupin sits down beside Mackenzi, who looks at Sirius. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, just wondering what you were doing last night…" Mackenzi smiles softly.

"Not you." Sirius blinks a few times, and then barks out a laugh, nearly falling off of his chair considering he was balancing it on two legs. Lupin grins into his food and everybody else looks around in confusion; Harry especially. He looks towards Mackenzi and Sirius who are both laughing bow, and then to Lupin.

"Sirius here has been trying to get Mackenzi into bed since fifth year…" He grins reminiscently. Harry blushes as he realizes what they are talking about now, and goes back to eating his scrambled eggs. Mackenzi surveys the room with a smile, but notices that there is something missing…an annoying fat boy, a cocky young man and a fiery redhead to yell at them when they did something bad…her smile slowly disappears and tears form in her eyes. She misses her closest friends with all her heart, and she knows now that that was why Sirius laughs a little too loudly, sneaking looks at Harry every few seconds; that was why Lupin looks depressed as ever, and appears to need Sirius as close as possible; and that was why she, Mackenzi Evelyn Darling, had the empty feeling in the bottom of her soul. There was something missing from all of them, and all of them were aware of it. They were missing their friends; they were missing a piece of themselves.

**Review, please! How do you like?**

**~R**


	14. Don't Fear Waking Up

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, June 17**__**th**__**, 1976**_

The weeks had passed, months after them, and finally June rolls by. Mackenzi Darling is standing at the edge of the Black Lake, looking out at it with deep regret. She had not so much as spoken to any of the Marauders; Peter had tried, but Sirius would force him to walk away if he was ever caught. She was shunned by most of the Gryffindors in general, seeing as she had resorted to spending time with Severus Snape. The two of them had, consequently, become closer than would have been imagined; they had started to date. Mackenzi would, however, deny his pleads to spend time with his 'friends', Lucius Malfoy's gang of Death Eater wannabe's. As she ponders whether or not it would be a horrible idea to at least _see_ what they are like, she hears a polite cough from behind her and turns around to notice the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, smiling gently down at her. Mackenzi is startled at first, but then recovers and sighs heavily.

"Sir…I have something that I've been wondering for some time now…" Dumbledore's smile broadens slightly, his blue eyes twinkling from behind the half-moon shaped glasses that are perched upon his very crooked nose. He nods his head slowly, giving her the okay to ask her question. Mackenzi smiles fleetingly, then stops and looks down to the ground where the green grass is bending in the wind over her feet.

"Do you reckon that the Sorting Hat…well, do you reckon he sorts too quickly?" She peeks up through a curtain of her hair towards him, and he is smiling even more gently at her, looking very patient.

"Ah…yes, I thought you might ask that." Mackenzi twirls a lock of her long blonde hair around her fingers as Dumbledore continues, "I do think this at time, yes, dear Mackenzi. But the real question is: do I believe that he has placed _you_ in the wrong house?" Mackenzi looks back up at him, bringing the end of the lock of her hair to her mouth and beginning to chew on it absently. The breeze passes by them and Mackenzi feels her heart jump into her throat as Dumbledore opens his mouth to speak once more,

"No."

*****************************Later******************************************

Mackenzi walks slowly towards the edge of the Black Lake, thinking of her conversation with the Headmaster. They had continued their walk around the lake, and then had made it up to the Headmaster's office, where the conversation got serious. Mackenzi's parents were there, and things had been explained that made her skin crawl to even think about it. She makes her way over to Severus Snape's favorite tree, and is suddenly glad to see him sitting underneath it. She walks over to him and sits down at his side, tucking her hair behind her ears. The Slytherin looks at her with a small smile, but that disappears in an instant.

"Kenzi, what's wrong?" Mackenzi looks down to her hands, and absently pulls at her nails. She does not speak for a long while, and then looks up with a quivering bottom lip.

"I'm leaving Hogwarts, Severus…I've talked to Dumbledore and my parents, and…" Severus stares at her with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open as if unhinged.

"Y-you can't! We're heading into out seventh year in two months, can't you just-" Unable to hear any more of his desperate pleading, Mackenzi grabs the collar of his robes and pulls him forwards, pressing her lips to his. Before he can return the kiss, however, Mackenzi pulls away from him with a sad smile.

"Its okay, Severus. Really…" Severus blinks a few times but decides to take her word for it, his worries forgotten, and pulls Mackenzi close to him, his arms snaking their way around her tiny waist. Mackenzi immediately returns the kiss with a passion, one of her hands resting upon his upper thigh, causing a jolt of emotion to flood Severus' body and mind. As Mackenzi pulls away from him, she notices that his eyes are glazed over and his breathing is heavy. Severus leans in slowly and whispers three little words into Mackenzi's ear,

"I love you…" Mackenzi blushes a pretty pink, and stands up awkwardly, pulling him with her. She then leads him to the castle, fingers entwined, and a nasty smile crosses her face as she sees the Marauders making their way towards her. She pulls Severus close, kissing him passionately, to which the young man returns in an instant. Leaning back for breath she is happy to notice both Sirius and James glowing with anger, but her happiness dissolves when she sees Remus Lupin locking eyes with her, looking depressed and hurt. At a tug from Severus, however, she turns away and follows him to a secluded place in the castle, where Severus opens a large door and drags her inside. It is furnished with food and butterbeer, as well as a very large bed in the middle of the room. It will only be years later that Mackenzi would know that this room was the legendary Room of Requirement, but at the moment she would not even be able to _think_ of why a bed is in the middle of the school. Severus and Mackenzi walk right over to the bed, and Mackenzi allows Severus to do with her what he wants; it was his first time, not hers, after all.

Severus brushes Mackenzi's hair over her shoulder and plants a soft kiss there, trailing more across her shoulder and towards her neck. Mackenzi leans her head back, her hair trailing down her body; Severus' lips find hers and his hands roam all over her body. Mackenzi's heart rate speeds up as the two find themselves upon the oversized bed, and Severus softly kisses the inside of her wrist, which strikes her as odd but sweet. Mackenzi pulls him further on top of her own body, and Severus looks down at her with complete and pure emotion in his eyes. Mackenzi nods her head once, slowly, and Severus understands; Mackenzi makes the rest of the night as worthwhile to him as she possibly can, for when the time comes for him to wake up; Mackenzi will be gone.

**Review, please! What do you think….I really would love to know as much as possible for this chapter….3**

**~R**


	15. The Golden Eagle

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

Night descends upon London, and everyone who is still within number 12 Grimmauld Place has gone to bed. In another part of England, Severus Snape sits down in an old, creaking chair as rain hammers upon the windows of his study. He lifts a glass of deep red wine to his lips, sighing contently as the liquid slides down his throat. There is a noise outside the window, and Severus places down his glass and stands up, slowly reaching out to open the window. As soon as he does, rain pelts him and he jumps back with a start when a golden eagle flies into his house, screeching as it does. Severus slams the window shut and turns to stare at the bird, which is standing upon his floor, cocking its head at him. It lets out one more scream and then, suddenly, Mackenzi is squatting on the floor in its place. She stands up, and Severus cannot help but notice the way that her clothing fits to her body. She has on a black halter-styled shirt that only covers half of her stomach, and well-worn black leather pants with ebony flat-footed boots. Her blonde hair is wet from the rain, stringing down her back and over her shoulders. Blue eyes descend upon black, and Severus walks forwards slowly.

"I see you've mastered your animagus form quite beautifully." Mackenzi smiles cheekily at him, her dimples showing, and she walks over to him, hooking her fingers on the hem of his pants.

"You left before I woke up…" Severus stares down at her coldly, and tries hard to ignore the implications of the placement of her hands.

"Then we're even, aren't we?" Mackenzi scowls for a moment, and then grins widely. She steps forwards, resting right against his tall frame. Watching her curiously, Severus notices that she has an almost haunted look in her normally glowing eyes. "Is there something bothering you…Kenzi?" Mackenzi smiles and shakes her head, assuring him that everything is alright. She shifts her weight to the balls of her feet, her mouth mere inches from his.

"I was just remembering some things…" Severus does not say anything, but Mackenzi presses her lips against his, and he cannot help but return slightly. Mackenzi pulls away from him with a triumphant expression, and she slowly goes to her knees in front of him, pushing him back into his chair. Severus blinks a few times as she shuffles over then, even years of training to show no emotion failing, he blushes as she undoes his pants. As soon as she begins her work, he throws his head back and relaxes, nothing seeming important to him; not even the burning of his Dark Mark under the long sleeves of his jacket…

**Review, please! As you can see, it's starting to get a bit different from the rest….Please review lots! And for you, DZnom, COOKIES! ( ) yay!**

**~R**


	16. The Dark Lord

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

_**December 24**__**th**__**, 1977**_

Mackenzi curls in a corner on her bedroom, knees to her chest, staring at the large man that is stalking towards her. He grins down at her, but then his head shoots up and he snarls. Looking back down at Mackenzi, he grabs hold of one of her arms and pulls her with him towards the door, Mackenzi screaming and struggling. The man drags her like she is nothing down a flight of stairs, Mackenzi knowing that she will have many bruises by the time that he is done with her. He pulls her out of the house and throws her onto the soft grass of the front lawn, and Mackenzi tries hard as she can to crawl away, but the man descends a large foot to her back, pinning her down. She looks up and sees somebody running towards her, and suddenly the weight is off of her back, and she is in somebody's arms. Looking up, she can see through the blurry vision caused by tears of pain, Severus Snape stroking her hair and kissing her forehead.

"S-Severus…?" Severus smiles at her and nods, kissing her full on the mouth, which she pulls away from as she sees Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black (Sirius' younger brother, and a complete idiot), Rodolphus Lestrange, and both Narcissa and Bellatrix Black. Lucius smiles coldly down at her.

"It's time for you to meet the Dark Lord, Mackenzi." Mackenzi then understands; this was the time Dumbledore and her parents had warned her about. She nods her head and stands up, Severus holding onto her hand, and the lot of them apparate to a place that looks unfamiliar to her. The place is large and beautiful, but surrounded by a dreary graveyard. Mackenzi's eyes widen as she looks upon the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. Both of her parents are standing nearby, along with the parents of all of Lucius' gang. Severus nudges her forwards with an encouraging smile, and she walks forwards, bowing down on one knee; her forehead touching the ground. She flinches as the Dark Lord speaks, his voice chilling down to the core of her smallest bones.

"Good work, Fenrir, good work indeed." Mackenzi can feel all eyes on her, and twitches as the cold voice is directed towards her, "It is time. Are you willing to give yourself over to my services, until the very day you die?" Everything goes quiet as Mackenzi allows a few tears to soil the ground, then she slowly sits up straight, all feeling evaporated from her eyes.

"Yes…_my lord_."

**This chapter is really short, but I had nothing more for it…please read and review! And yes, by Fenrir I mean Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf. **** More cookies are to be earned! heehee.**

**~R**


End file.
